Tris and URIAH?
by ashleybluejust4u
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Tris wasn't with Tobias anymore. Sad and lonely with no one.. Until Uriah comes along. Love you all but your gonna have to read the story to find out the actual story. Rated T just to be safe! 3
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris' Pov**

* * *

I start to journey around the dauntless compound. Ever since I caught Tobias cheating on me with Christina things just haven't been the same. I lost my boyfriend, best friend and I've just been feeling down. I still have Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren and Zeke I guess but I don't see them as much as I used to any more now that the initiation is over and we all have different jobs. I still have to see Tobias a lot though and talk to him because I took the job of training the initiates. He basically has to teach me everything so I don't get to be away from him nearly as much as I would like to.

I keep walking, and walking then stop just in front of my apartment. I stand there staring at the door, then I hear footsteps coming down the hall to my left. Then a person I think is Uriah, runs by. His eyes just meeting mine before he goes off again. All of the sudden, his sneakers squeak against the tiled floor. He starts walking, then I see him in the hallway again. We stare into each others eyes for what seems like forever, then he breaks the silence "I know I'm beautiful and all, but do you really have to stare?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I smile, I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "You know your pretty darn cute when you blush?" he asks returning the smile. "I've been told once or twice" I reply to Uriah. He walks down the hall towards me, then when he's about a foot away from me he stops. "I mean... _Really _Cute." putting emphasis or really. I smile again and look at the ground, he puts his hand under my chin and raises my head so we're looking directly at each other. I look into his deep, dark brown eyes When suddenly...

* * *

**I know this chapter was really short but this IS just the intro to the story. What happens? Du-Du-Duuuuuuuuuuu... R&R because I love reading your feedback. Any ideas for the story and I'll try my best to add some into it. :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don' own Divergent or any of the characters. Veronica Roth beat me to it!**

* * *

**Uriah's Pov**

I kiss her! I just do it! There, Then, Here, NOW! I've just felt so bad for her since Four broke up with her. I mean.. I've liked her ever since she jumped off that roof but.. I just seem to get lost in my thoughts because of Tris kissing me. She's just an amazing girl, Daring, Beautiful, Breath-taking. And what a great personality, you would just bearly be able to tell that she was a Abnegation transfer Dauntless. Although it does show out somethimes. I pull her closer to me, I can feel her chest rising and falling as she breathes. It feels like we've been her a while but at this point, I really don't care! I finally got the girl of my dreams and I'm never going to let anyone hurt her again. I'm also very happy that I just happened to be passing by the hall that goes to her apartment, if not I don't think I would have ever had the courage to kiss pulls back and looks at me, we both smile. I would swear the corners of her mouth lead up to her ears by how wide she's smiling. I put my hands on her waist and pull her even closer, although I don't think we can get much closer than this or more perfect!

She wraps her arms around my neck and we begin to kiss agian. Her fingers stant to go through my hair, tangling them up in it. I kiss her more forcefully, she's up agaisnt the wall. Now I **really **don't think there's anyway it could get better than this. I put my arm up against the wall just above her head, and take a lock of her beautiful, long blonde hair and start twirling it in my fingers. I feel the corner of her lips creaping up while were kissing. I pull away even though I really don't want to. She looks up at me and frowns, she tries to pull me closer but I resist.

"What" she asks me in disapointment.

"Nothing, I just think this.. Is just perfect." I tell her, and I'm not lying. It really is perfect! It's exactly what I imagined if and when her and I kissed. She pulls me a little closer so that our lips almost touch. "I know it is" she tells me before she starts to kiss me again. Just then my phone rings, I pull away from her and answer my phone. She pouts her lips and puppy dog eyes me. "Give me like, one-second?" I ask her. She nods and I leave the room.

"Hey bro whats up?" Zeke calls through the phone.

"Nothing, just.. Nothing" I reply back hoping he won't know that I'm lying.

"Um.. Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to come play truth or dare with me and peoples?" he asks. I think about Tris. Will she want to come? And even if she does, will anyone care or notice we were just togeter making out in the hallway?

"Sure, but can Tris come? I've just been talking to her." I ask him

"Yeah, that would be fun! Hey guys, Uriah and Tris are coming!" Zeke yells to everyone thats there. I hear chants and screams.

"Okay see you later bro, just at your apartment?" I ask Zeke

"Yes and Yes" he finishes hanging up the phone.

I walk out to the hallway were a nervous Tris awaits me. She notices me and smiles, "What took you so long babe?" she asks me. "Everyone wants us to go over and play Truth or dare with them.. You want to?" I ask her in hope that she says yes because I've basically already told everyone that were coming. "Um.." she hesatates. _Come'on Tris_. I cross my fingers behind my back and keep saying that to myself. "Sure! It'll be fun!". I guess I had nothing to worry about. "Okay, lets go then!" I say exitedly grabbing her arm and brinning her to Zeke's room.

We pass through tones of different hallways to get to his apartment. I never noticed how far Tris' and Zeke's apartments were far from each other.

We finally get there and knock on the door. Someone slams there feet against the ground as they rush to open the door. It flies open and to greet us is a worn-out Zeke.

"What happened?" Tris asks him.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you" Zeke replies almost panting.

I look in behind him and see Christina, Will, Marlene, Peter, Lynn, Al, Lauren, and **him.**

"Why is **he **here?" I ask my bother. He can obviusly tell I don't like him. Thank goodness he doesn't know why or else he would know that I just spent the last 10-15 minutes or so kissing Tris. Or at least thats how long I thought it was...

* * *

**So... What'da think? Yeah so instead of having my "Truth or dare dauntless style" story, I'm just going to incorparet that in here. Ther'll be one or so chapters about it. So yeah, that's all I got, any ideas for the truth or dare though? I'll have it posted ASAP! Love ya'll 3 R&R because I love hearing you're feedback! Bye-bye!**


End file.
